<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laszlo Kreizler | The Alienist by DarkGuardian15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112442">Laszlo Kreizler | The Alienist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15'>DarkGuardian15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Barrett is good friends with Marcus and Lucius Isaacson as well as their sister Cordelia. They haven't seen each other for some time. But now that she's back in New York City, The Isaacson brothers eventually introduce her to some friends of their own. A friendship quickly forms between her and a certain person in their group. Will their friendship blossom into something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Isaacsons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey's POV:</p><p>My cab started to slow down as I approached my destination. I was somewhat nervous about seeing my friends after we've been apart for so long. But the excitement that was bubbling up inside of me kept my anxiety at bay a little. As soon as the cab had made a complete stop I got out to find myself in front of the Isaacson's home. I paid off the driver before approaching the door. I took a deep breath before using the silver knocker. A minute passed before the door opened; I was greeted by a face I hadn't seen in three years or so. "Marcus!" I exclaimed happily. He seemed to be a bit taller than I remembered, but I guess that it also could have been my imagination. "Audrey! It's so nice to see you again, come in." He said with a huge smile on his handsome features. I quickly gave him a hug once the door was closed behind us. Cordelia came rushing in, making Marcus and I pull apart so she could give me a hug. "Oh my gosh, I'm excited that you're back!! We have so much to catch up on!" She said excitedly. Her sleek light blue dress made little swishing sounds as she moved out of the way for Lucius.</p><p>I gave the shorter Isaacson brother a hug and he returned it quite awkwardly. He has always been awkward when it comes to the opposite sex. "It's good to see you Audrey." Lucius said with a small smile as he wiped sweat off of his forehead with a handkerchief. It was one of the things he did often, due to the fact that he seemed to always sweat even during the winter. "It's good to see you too, Lucius. It's good to see all of you." I said with a big smile on my face. The three Isaacsons lead me into the sitting room and offered me refreshments. We drank tea and ate little cakes as we talked about everything that happened in our lives while we had been apart. Cordelia's husband had gotten a promotion at work and their children had grown a great deal as well. She even brought me photographs of her son and two daughters. Each of them looked as cute as buttons. Marcus and Lucius were still working for the police department, but they expressed annoyance in how the other officers weren't open minded to their modern methods. "It's natural for people to be afraid of change. Even if it's for the better." I said.</p><p>The brothers glanced at each other with a small amused smiles and looks that I couldn't quite decipher. "So... how have you been? The last I heard you were engaged." Cordelia said and I nearly choked on my cake. I swallowed hard and quickly took a drink of tea before I spoke. "Where on earth did you hear that?" I asked with wide eyes. "That's what Edith told me, although she could have gotten you confused with someone else." She replied thoughtfully. "She undoubtedly got be confused with someone else. I've never been engaged to anyone as far as I am aware of." I said before taking another drink of tea. "I told you she wasn't engaged. If she were she would have told us in a letter or telephone call." Marcus said with a slight smirk. "Oh, shut up Marcus! So what if I was hopeful that one of my best friends were going to get married? It might very well be the only wedding I might get to attend." She replied. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Marcus said with furrowed brows. Lucius cleared his throat slightly, which seemed to catch his brother and sister's attention.</p><p>But both of them were slightly glaring at each other for a few minutes before we moved on to other subjects. Their sibling rivalry and occasional spats were always amusing to me. Especially since I knew how deeply the truly care for each other. Once we were finished with the tea and cakes I offered a hand in cleaning up. Each of them protested, but I ended up helping them anyway. "What do you plan on doing now that you're back in New York?" Lucius asked as we walked back into the living room. "I was planning on starting where I left off." I replied. Before I left the city I had been trying to get published as a writer, but being a woman had delayed that process. I've been half tempted to use a man's name just to get someone to look at my writing. "I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure your books will be sold all over the world one day, you just have to find the right person to read it first." Marcus said and the other two Isaacsons agreed. The sun started to sit when Cordelia's husband arrived. The two of us shared a handshake because neither one of us knew each other well enough for a hug.</p><p>"So you're the great Audrey Barrett that I've been hearing so much about recently? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said with a small smile. "Come on, Edmund. It isn't like I've been talking about her non stop. Besides, she's one of my best friends and we haven't seen each other in years." Cordelia said. Mr. Fletcher chuckled lightly and stated that he was just joking around. He offered to take all of us to the opera, and it was an offer that none of us could turn down. Especially when it was Rigoletto. The rest of the evening was as wonderful as the afternoon I had spent with my friends. We enjoyed a wonderful show and attended a delicious dinner at a lovely restaurant. Cordelia made sure to keep her husband and I talking to each other during our meal. I think she wanted he and I to get to know one another as much as her and I know each other. He seemed like a great guy and everything, but I was more curious as to what Marcus and Lucius had been up to. But I knew I'd have to wait since their sister hated it when they discussed their work around her. Apparently some of the stories they've told her has given her nightmares on several occasions.</p><p>So I listened as Edmund discussed various aspects to his job that seemed very dull to me. Judging by his brother in law's faces they had the same opinion as I did. They dropped me off at my home and I gave them all hugs, everyone except for Mr. Fletcher. I stood on my doorstep and watched as they left. When the carriage had disappeared into the darkness I entered my apartment. I changed into my nightgown before sitting in bed to relax before going to sleep. I was so happy to be back in New York so I could see and talk to my friends more often. As I got settled into bed I wondered if Lucius and Marcus would have time to have lunch or something tomorrow. I wanted to hear more about what they were doing in the police department. I pressed my thoughts to the back of my mind and eventually fell into a deep sleep after a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. Golden sunlight was filtering through the slight crack of the curtains. After stretching I eventually got out bed and got ready for the day.</p><p>I cooked myself breakfast and ate as I watched the sun rise as the morning went on. When I was finished I washed the dishes and did a little bit of cleaning. At eleven thirty I called the Isaacson residents to see if either Marcus or Lucius were home. Luckily for me Lucius was there to answer the telephone. "Audrey, I wasn't expecting your to call this morning." He said. There was a pleased, yet curious tone to his voice. "I was wondering if you and Marcus would like to go out to lunch with me today. It's alright if you can't." I said. Lucius told me that they would be able to meet me at one of the cafes. Once we had said our goodbyes I headed out to be able to be there on time; I didn't want to be late. The brothers joined me at a table near the back of the cafe so we could have a little more privacy. As we ate I asked them about their police work. They said that they had been involved with some interesting cases that were fairly simple to solve, but the police department referred to make them seem complex and difficult.</p><p>"We've made some wonderful friends as well." Lucius said as he took a sip of his drink. "Yes, and we'd very much like to introduce you to them." Marcus said with a smile. "I'd love to meet them." I replied with a smile of my own. I was excited to meet new people even though that can be a little nerve wracking for me some times. But I wanted to get to know the people my best friends have been spending time with while I've been away. Deep down I had a feeling that they were a bunch of misfits just like we are, and if I was right I knew I'd like them. "We were thinking of introducing you all tomorrow night if that's okay with you." Marcus said after a few moments of comfortable silence. "That would be perfect." I replied. Both of them smiled and I could see the excitement that had filled their eyes when I agreed to the meeting. The three of us enjoyed our lovely meal as we talked about stuff their sister wouldn't have approved of last night. It felt just like old times when they'd talk to be about the cases they worked on when they were working with the Pinkertons. After we said out goodbyes I decided to take a walk around the city. I admired the beauty of New York, but I wasn't blind to ugly underbelly either.</p><p>+++++++++++++++++<br/>A/N: Thanks for reading!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 283 East Seventh Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey's POV:</p><p>Marcus and Lucius came by to pick me up in a cab around five thirty. "Where exactly are we meeting these new friends of yours?" I asked them curiously after a few moments of comfortable silence. They glanced at each other before Marcus spoke. "Dr. Kreizler's." He said uneasily. "Dr. Kreizler? Isn't he that Alienist everyone likes to give a hard time?" I asked with slightly furrowed brows. "So you've heard of him?" Lucius asked. I admitted that I had heard of him, but only through newspapers that I have read. Most of which were full of harsh criticism about his methods and ideas. "I want you to forget all of the horrible things you have heard about him, Audrey. He's a good man who just wants to advance the world in a better way concerning psychology." Marcus cut in. I promised that I'd forget everything I heard and form an opinion about the doctor on my own. They thanked me for that, but I could tell they were still nervous. In a way I kind of didn't blame them to be honest. I was nervous myself.</p><p>Even though I was excited to meet their friends, I had a low key fear that they wouldn't like me. 'Just be yourself.' I said inside of my head as our cab started slowing down. Knowing that we were approaching our destination only heightened my anxiety. The three of us exited the cab and Lucius paid the driver. I took a deep breath as we walked up to the house. Marcus rang the doorbell and we waited for a few moments before we were greeted by a tall dark skinned man. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown colored waistcoat and matching pants. "Good evening Cyrus." Marcus said with a smile. "Good evening, Marcus... Lucius. And you must be Miss Barrett; it's a pleasure to meet you." He said in a deep baritone voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." I replied with a smile. "Please, call me Cyrus." He said kindly as he lead us into the elegant home. Cyrus took us to the second floor where the sitting room was. Three other people were in the room. Marcus took the responsibility of introducing me to everyone. Sara Howard looked to be about my age. She had blond hair and green eyes that matched the dress she was wearing.</p><p>John Moore's gray eyes sparkled as he shook hands with me. His short brown hair was slightly rumpled although his clothes were very neat. He had on a black suit with a red waistcoat and a black tie. Lastly was Dr. Laszlo Kreizler. He was a little shorter than Mr. Moore but taller than Miss Howard. Everything about him seemed so mysterious and intriguing to me. The doctor was dressed in all black, the only exceptions were his shirt and tie; the former was white and the latter was green. His dark eyes seemed to be alight with an intense burning fire behind them, but it wasn't foreboding. It was almost welcoming. The thick, yet well trimmed beard and mustache on his face seemed to accentuate his handsome features. "It's good to meet you Miss Barrett." He said with a small smile. It didn't stay on his face very long, but that didn't tarnish the charm of his smile. "It's good to meet you as well Dr. Kreizler." I replied with a smile of my own. From his accent I assumed he was from Germany, but I wasn't completely sure. I also noticed that his hair was a little longer than what was socially accepted. But it was slicked back in sort of a side swoop that was kept out of his eyes and face.</p><p>A young boy who looked about fifteen entered the room with a tray of refreshments. He was wearing a tan colored shirt with suspenders over his shoulders and a black pair of pants. Frosty glasses of vodka were paired with caviar on toast. "I um... I don't mean to be rude, but... I prefer not to drink alcohol." I said somewhat awkwardly. "That's fine. What would you prefer to drink? Water, tea, coffee, or something else? I'm sure Stevie won't mind sharing his root beer supply with you." Dr. Kreizler said, giving the boy a warm smile. "Root beer would be lovely." I said with a smile. After Stevie sat the tray down he left to retrieve a bottle of root beer from the kitchen; I thanked him on his return. The doctor's dark eyes danced as he studied me and it made me a little uncomfortable. 'He's an Alienist. It's in his nature to over examine and over analyze people.' I thought as Miss Howard struck up a conversation with me. "You have your own detective agency? That's amazing!" I said excitedly. I never met a lady detective before. She explained that she started out as secretary to Theodore Roosevelt when he was the police commissioner.</p><p>"After solving the Beecham case with my colleagues and friends here," She gestured towards the people in the room. "I just didn't see myself staying a secretary any longer. I decided to start up a private detective agency." She said. I was completely engrossed with her story. "Come now, Sara. I'm sure Miss Barrett didn't come here to listen to us talk about gruesome murders." John said before downing a glass of vodka. Marcus and Lucius looked at each other and laughed slightly. "What? What's so funny?" John asked with furrowed brows. "Actually, Audrey is very much interested in murder mysteries." Marcus replied. "That is one of the various aspects that contribute to us becoming friends." Lucius said. "Much to our sister's disliking." Marcus added. Both brothers had amused looks in their faces. John looked somewhat surprised, but Sara and Dr. Kreizler were smiling slightly. Cyrus announced that dinner was ready. Stevie helped him bring the food into the dinning room before they both joined us at the dinner table. My nervousness had melted away a little, but it hadn't disappeared entirely. I still wasn't sure if they liked me or not.</p><p>"So... what do you do Miss Barrett?" Sara asked as we started eating the delicious meal Cyrus and Stevie had prepared for us. "Well, I have aspersions to be a writer. Unfortunately no one has been willing to publish my work as of yet." I said before taking a drink of my root beer. "We keep telling her that someone is bound to publish her books. She just hasn't found the right person to publish them yet." Lucius said and Marcus agreed. As we talked I learned that Mr. Moore just so happened to be a criminal reporter for the New York Times newspaper. I also learned that Cyrus worked at Dr. Kreizler's Institute for children as well as sharing household duties with Stevie. Both of which lived with Kreizler. I wondered how they met the doctor; I felt like there was a story there just waiting to be told. I was also fascinated by the fact that my friends had assisted them in solving a string of grizzly murders. I remembered reading about the boy prostitute murders even though I wasn't in New York at the time. I wondered if there were any other murders that they had solved but couldn't take any credit for. We moved on to dessert and the conversation took a turn to more savory subjects.</p><p>We discussed art, books, music, and the opera. I was beginning to really like Mr. Moore, Miss Howard, Dr. Kreizler, Cyrus, and Stevie. They seemed like really nice people. Not only were they interesting, but they had kind personalities. It felt like I could be myself around them and they wouldn't judge me. Even if one of them is an Alienist. Dessert lead to strong cups of steaming coffee. All of us moved into the sitting room where Cyrus sat down at the piano and started playing a lovely song. It wasn't anything that I had heard before and figured it was some kind of folk song that he knew. "Friday they're having Don Giovanni at the opera. If any of you would care to join me I'd be delighted." Dr. Kreizler broke the comfortable silence that had settled down around us as we listened to Cyrus. Each of us agreed to going to the opera on Friday, which prompted the doctor to make a promise to dinner at Delmonico's afterwards. I was really looking forward to spending more time with them so I could get to know them better.</p><p>At then thirty we said our goodbyes and the Isaacson brothers took me back to my apartment. "So, what did you think about them?" Marcus asked during our ride. "I really liked them. I'm really looking forward to spending more time with them." I replied. "I told you she liked them, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted Dr. Kreizler's invitation to the opera Friday night." Lucius said. Marcus gave his brother a look that said a sibling spat was going to ensue. So I quickly changed the subject. I thanked them for introducing me to their friends, who I wished would soon me my friends as well. We said our goodbyes and I watched as their cad disappeared down the street. I smiled at the thought of them arguing on the way home, which most likely happened. I walked inside and got ready for bed. It took me a while to fall asleep because all I couldn't think about was Friday.</p><p>++++++++++++++++++<br/>A/N: Thanks for reading!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 808 and the Transcript</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey's POV:</p><p>Weeks passed, and I always found myself either at the opera or dining at Delmonico's. No matter where I went It seemed as if I was always in presence of my new found friends. It was really fun getting to know all of them. But on this particular day I accompanied Lucius Isaacson to number 808 Broadway, the headquarters of Sara Howard's detective agency. The place was practically buzzing when the two of us walked in. Telephones were ringing like crazy. The sound of typewriters were a constant undertone to the grand orchestra of noise that was happening. "I'm going to take these to Bitsy. Go on through to Miss Howard's office, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Lucius said as he parted ways with me. He took the lovely bouquet of bright flowers he brought with him. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I watched him go. It made me happy knowing that both of my best friends had found love. Even if they're sister didn't believe either of them would end up getting married, I for one disagreed with her beliefs.</p><p>I pressed my thoughts to the back of my mind and walked towards Miss. Howard's office. I made sure to knock even though the door was open. She looked up and when her green eyes met mine a small smile spread across her face. "Good morning, Audrey. I wasn't expecting you, please come in." She said kindly. When I walked in she offered me a seat as well as a drink of either tea or coffee. I declined on both offers. "I came with Lucius." I said and a knowing look passed over her featured. "Ah, yes. Bitsy mentioned that she might be getting a visitor today. I suspected it would be Lucius, it is their own year anniversary after all." She said as she leaned back into her chair. Even though I know she didn't seem like one to gossip, I had to ask how the two of them met. A smile reached her lips as she told me everything. Apparently, the two of them met last year while the Isaacson's were helping Sara with a small investigation. As we sat in her office I asked her questions about the cases she has worked on besides the Beecham one, which they had mentioned before. She gave me little details about a case they worked on back in 1897 about the kidnapping of a Spanish diplomats child.</p><p>"I think that was far more disturbing than the Beecham case, if you ask me." Lucius's voice said from the doorway, causing me to turn to face him. I made a mention of wanting to know everything about every case they had worked on. But I knew I couldn't waste any of their time. Each of them had very important jobs to attend to. "I think John has written down everything on the Beecham case. Maybe you can see if he'll let you read his transcript." Sara said and I got a little excited. I knew John worked for the New York Times as a reporter, but I had no idea that he had written a transcript for a book. "Really? That would be great!" I replied with a smile. "Come on, we can go together." Lucius said. We wished Sara a productive day before leaving 808 Broadway. After getting into a cab, Lucius and I made small talk. I asked about Bitsy, which made him get a little flustered. It was quite amusing. Eventually we reached John's apartment, but that's where Lucius left me. He had some work to do for the police department.</p><p>So I rang the bell and waited to be left in. A doorman left me in and lead me into an elevator that took me up to John's floor. When his door opened he seemed surprised and delighted to see me. We sat in the sitting room that looked rather odd to me. The place had the furniture a bachelor such as him would own, but with touches of things that an older lady might have in her home. "I know, the decorative style is off putting, but half of this stuff came from my grandmother's home. I wanted something to remember her by after she passed." He said with a hint of sorrow in his gray eyes. I gave him words of sympathy. "Dr. Kreizler helped you pick out the green furniture?" I asked. "Yes.... how did you know?" He asked with slightly wide eyes. "Because it matches the furniture in 808 Broadway. Lucius told me Sara and the doctor had decorated the place." I said, quite amused at his reaction. I explained that I had just came from the decorative agency since he looked slightly confused. After a few moments he made us tea and we talked for a bit before I mentioned his transcript.</p><p>"Do you really want to read about the Beecham case? It's quite dark and disturbing." He said. There was a mix of curiosity and warning in his eyes. "I would love to read it. I... actually like reading dark things." I replied awkwardly. A few moments passed before he agreed to letting me read what he had written. He left the room returned with a thick stack of paper that was in a folder. "I haven't gotten around to writing a forward or afterward for it yet." He said as he handed it to me. I told him that it was okay. The folder was heavy, but that didn't deter my excitement to read every single page. I sat it aside as we continued to talk and drink tea. The two of us were joking and laughing when the sound of the telephone interrupted us. "I wonder who that could be. Excuse me for a moment." He said before he sat his tea cup on the coffee table and left the room. I finished drinking my tea before John returned. He told me that Dr. Kreizler had asked to meet him for lunch at Brübacher's on Union Square. I intended to go home to start reading the transcript, but I was taken aback when John asked if I cared to come along.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. I doubt Dr. Kreizler would want me to be there. He only asked you to join him after all." I replied feeling a little uncomfortable for some reason. "On the contrary, he'd be pleased to see you." He said. After some convincing I ended up joining Mr. Moore to Brübacher's, where we met up with Kreizler. "Ah, so you managed to get a hold of her. Excellent!" The doctor said as we reached the table he had picked out for us. "Actually she was at my apartment when you called, Laszlo." John replied with an amused look on his face. Dr. Kreizler glanced back and forth between the two of us; it was obvious that he was thinking about why I was at John's place. I just hoped he didn't think anything romantic was going on between the two of us. They told me that Laszlo had called me first but then called John when I didn't answer my telephone. "See, I can be just as dramatic as you occasionally." John said. Kreizler chuckled lightly and I smiled as I laughed a little as well. The three of us talked while we enjoyed the lovely food we had ordered. Even though it was hard to hear each other at some points.</p><p>Most of the people on the terrace were putting up bets for which pedestrians would survive crossing the street or not. Especially since those in motor carriages would barrel down the street at top speed. It was quite annoying, but John seemed to be all for it. He put a few bets on himself as a matter of fact. "What is that?" Dr. Kreizler asked, noticing the folder I had brought with me. "Oh, this is John's account of the Beecham case. I was curious about what happened and asked if I could read it." I said. A lot of emotions filled the doctor's eyes when I mentioned the case. I couldn't quite decipher exactly what those emotions were, but I noticed their order in his dark eyes. They seemed to disappear as he studied me and made remarks about the case that echoed those that I had already heard. But I found it odd that he didn't seem to want me to read what John had written for some reason. Maybe he didn't think it was suitable for a woman to read, but I didn't buy that for a second. There was another reason that I just didn't know about yet. The subject was quickly changed and we enjoyed the read of our meal.</p><p>As we left the opera was mentioned once more by Kreizler, and John groaned a little. "You can count me out this time, Laszlo." He said as John flagged down a cab. I spotted Cyrus holding the reins of the doctor's calash and said hello to him. He bowed his head and said hello with a friendly smile on his face. The two of us had a little conversation while the other two had a pointless argument. Most of which I didn't even hear. "Fine. I'm sure Audrey wouldn't mind joining me this evening, would you?" Dr. Kreizler's voice caught my attention when he mentioned my name. "What?" I asked him curiously. I felt a little embarrassed that I made him repeat himself, but he didn't seem to mind. "I wouldn't mind at all." I said and a small smile spread across the doctor's handsome face. He told me what time to he would be picking me up before we said our goodbyes. I said goodbye to Cyrus as well before getting into the nearby cab with John. When I finally got home I started reading the transcript that John had titled The Alienist. Hours passed and I couldn't seem to put the thing down, because I was so engrossed with the story.</p><p>It allowed me a better view into my friends personalities and lives. 'Maybe that's why Dr. Kreizler didn't seem too keen on me reading it.' I thought inside of my head. But I doubted that by the end of reading this I'd view any of them in a negative light. When I checked the time after reading a handful of chapters, I realized that I should get changed. I didn't want to go to the opera and be under dressed. Just a few minutes after I was finished getting dressed the doorbell rang. After making sure I had everything I needed, I opened the door and came face to face with Stevie Taggert. "The doctor sent me to see if you were ready." He said with a small smile. "It's a good thing that I am, or you'd have to wait." I replied. He smiled as well as I stepped out and locked the door behind me. I followed him to the calash, which now had it's cover on. I got inside while Stevie got in the driver's seat with Cyrus. Dr. Kreizler was dressed in his opera cloths, making him look quite dashing. The two of us talked on our way to our destination. Once we got there I wasn't surprised that the opera house was packed full of people.</p><p>All of them were dressed in the most expensive dresses and dripping with the finest jewels. I always felt out of place walking through the crowds that often flock to places such as these, but all of that melted away once I reached the doctor's opera box. I was able to forget about all of the others who were there, who no doubt judged me on how under dressed I was even if I was wearing my finest clothing. Cyrus and Stevie returned to the clash even though I wished that they were able to stay and enjoy the show. Although, I knew that Stevie isn't a fan of opera and society would frown upon Cyrus's presence. 'I do hope society wouldn't be so ignorant and start treating people equally no matter what race someone is.' I thought inside of my head as the house lights started to go down. Within minutes the place was filled with lovely music and wonderful singing as well as excellent performances. It allowed me to press my thoughts to the back of my mind momentarily. And I wondered if that's the reason why Dr. Kreizler so often wanted to attend shows such as this on a regular basis.</p><p>++++++++++++++++++<br/>A/N: Thanks for reading!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>